


The Night

by Silver the NightWing (Starmaker5)



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Self-Imposed-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Silver%20the%20NightWing
Summary: They say a picture is worth a thousand words. Well, here is a thousand words describing a single moment, featuring two of my OC's. Silver and Blackice.





	The Night

The sky was lit up overhead, not a cloud in the sky. The stars twinkling above as if singing their own private little song, in their own world, many many wing beats away. Out of the reach of the dragons, where they sang their song to the ages. Some stars seemed to be their own little color, from a blue so light it looked like white, to an almost golden hue, like the stories of glittering treasure hordes Silver had heard of. Behind the stars was a dark blue night sky, almost black like a NightWing’s wing. Though in some areas it was more of a violet, in others it was more of a dark blue, and in others still it was like a milky white. But there was a part of the sky no NightWing could ever reproduce, hanging just above the stars themselves. With the three moons overhead, higher than the stars. So high, no dragon could ever fly there, even if they tried. One moon was clawed, as though someone had scratched the sky. The next moon was full, like an eye in the sky. The final moon meanwhile, was also scratched but in the opposite direction of the first, as though someone were embellishing the middle. 

But far above wasn’t the only interesting thing. Below her talons where craggy rocks down below all the way to the ocean. Smooth and slick like they were freshly polished and not left to rot for all eternity. Jagged like an open maw of a dragon ready to swallow victims whole, bone and all. Down from the shore sharp rocks and broken structures remained hidden, artifacts lost, all in their watery graves. Now home to wildlife of all kinds, as slowly but surely the ocean reclaimed it. Keeping the knowledge, the history, and stories of the dragons who owned it lost to time forever. Along the sides of the peninsula, bits of sand and rock from long years of erosion laid on the shore. Largely undisturbed by dragon talons, with sea life peacefully existing where they could. From small barely edible snails, to large hungry sharks looking carefully for prey. The waves crashed back and forth in their own melody, to their own time and rhythm. Washing away the old and leaving nothing in its wake behind but scrambling survivors. Shells were scattered here and there along the shoreline, like empty graves and homes, not unlike the city behind Silver.

The buildings behind her were indistinguishable from buildings of long ago. Because they were once great cities were left to rot. Mold and moss and dust grew there unchecked, with buildings that had stood for more than two thousand years, nothing more than old structures barely clinging to life without life support. But acted as a life provider and shelter for all the mice and cockroaches, that made it their home, feeding off of the leftovers. Flies fed off the bodies of any animals they found, leaving nothing behind as more animals would move to fill the empty spaces. Wolves infested the area whenever they felt no dragons were there, and plenty of buildings had collapsed already under their own weight or vicious storms. Only the most well built seemed to still stand, and even they were all on the verge of collapse. Caves that once served as homes, were now ancient tombs that were all but forgotten. Dried blood remained on the central part of the town, it’s original owner unknown, but similarly lost to time. It was as if the entire kingdom was clinging to life only for the dull, but desperate and frantic hope dragons would one day inhabit the area, and once more restore it to its former glory.

Next to Silver, was a darkish light blue dragon, like the depths of the ocean. His wings a dark blue like a dream from the murkiest and deepest depths of one’s mind in some places, and light like a cloudy winter wonderland in others. Dotted with specks of white color like dawn rising with stars, or a day of snow falling from the sky, dancing as if in a trance. Enchanting all that saw their dance, and twinkling with their song. His spines were a lighter blue like the one would see on a cloudy night. His underbelly was the same dark shade as his spikes. His eyes were a dark gray-blue, like a nearly invisible cloud on the darkest night. At the corner of his eyes, a single flash of silver like a single tear. As though he was perpetually crying out of his eyes. His thorns along the side of his body were a light almost icy blue like an inbetween state between ice and water. The dragon next to Silver was slightly taller and stockier than Silver, but not by much. His form was similar to a stocky wolf. Strong and stocky, but still rather lean in form.

Then there was Silver herself. An almost pitch black dragon, with the thorns down the neck gleaming white like pearls in the night. Her spines were indigo like part of a far far away galaxy, though her horns were shiny as a full moon, if not more so. Her eyes had bright purple pupils like a starry nebula, with dark ocean blue scleras like the middle part of an ocean. Not the surface, but not the deepest darkest depths either. Her wings were as gray as a gloomy cloud filled day, with specks of white along her wings as though snow was falling from them. Twinkling still, but their song was quieter than the dragon’s next to her, more subdued. Her underbelly was a dark blue like the middle part of an ocean, not quite the deep, but certainly not on the surface, as though a dragon was swimming through the depths and trying to swim to the surface from the bottom. Her form was somewhat small and thin, like the runt of a wolf pack.


End file.
